Forever Yours
by ArabellaNitehart
Summary: Arthur shouldn't have left Alfred alone when he was younger. But Alfred loves Arthur, he really does. Rated M more disturbing event USUK but beware.. -Reuploaded, it wasn't appearing in archives and I added more detail. So old readers. Read again- ONESHOT
1. You Won't Leave Me

Forever Yours...

– I - : - - - - - : - - - - - : - I –

"Alfred... Please... Don't do this..!"

"Why..? Will you leave me again if I stop..?"

"No..! Please...Just let me go!"

"Why..? Will you leave me again if I let you go?"

Arthur stood in the American's clutch. Alfred held the other from behind, holding onto both of the elder's arms behind his back—clutching painfully onto them making sure he wouldn't escape.

The torturer pulled back harder until he heard a crack coming from the elder's shoulders. Arthur screeched in pain, "Gyaa-ah aaah! Alfred..! P-Please..!" Arthur pleaded; his knees began to buckle under his weight, taking a step forward to keep his balance.

The other took the step as a move to get away and used his free hand to reach into his back pocket to pull out a double edged blade and hold it up to the latter's neck—threatening England to not do anything he'll regret...But the Englishman regretted so many things already and even more so the instant he recognized the dark gleam in Alfred's eyes—the look of want, the look of fury, the look of abandonment…

_I never wanted to leave you…_

"Answer me Arthur!" Alfred brought the blade closer to the latter's neck intimidatingly—the American's voice yelling so much more than what they had said out— _'Tell me that you left me! Say it! I dare you to say it!"_

"Please..! I won't leave I promise!" England pleaded again, only to be responded by having his arms pulled harder from behind him— twisting them. He groaned at the rising pain in his shoulders of being on the verge of being pulled right out.

_Oh Alfred…My Alfred… I never meant to hurt you…_

"Ha! That's what you said the last time! Lies! All Lies!" Alfred screamed pushing the knife at Arthur's skin, hard enough to draw blood. Red droplets slid down the shiny exterior of the weapon—slicking the sleek metal in oozing vermillion.

The latter shrieked out, shutting his eyes to take in the pain that began to build up. His scream caused him to bleed out even more, coloring the knife vibrantly.

_Alfred… My dear Alfred…_

Alfred growled darkly near England's ear, "You can't leave now…can you..?" He threatened to push in the sharp blade even more by slowly moving it side to side—slicing through already cut skin. "Are you going to leave me Arthur?" He demanded, desperation and paranoia coated his voice sickeningly.

England screamed, trying hard to not squirm lest being cut even more, it hurt—the cutting and his arms being brutally assaulted, but not as much as he felt for making America feel this way...

_Alfred…My sweet…Sweet Alfred…_

It made Arthur nauseous—the scent of blood, Alfred's cruel touches and voice, his regret… of leaving his Alfred alone...

_I never wanted to leave you alone…_

"No please! I promise! Alfred please don't do this!"

Alfred dug the blade deeper into skin causing blood to gush out immediately. "No! Stop it! Stop all your lies!" He dug the knife even deeper until the whole blade had sliced enough to be almost unseen in the other's neck earning sounds of choking and sheer pain from the English country.

England instantly spat out blood, making his mind go awry. He desperately tried to pry free from the superpower's strong grip on his hands. He opened his mouth to speak words of plea, despite his gagged and choking on the knife and his own blood escaping from his mouth—his cries for mercy ceased entirely.

_I was a fool… To let you be what you have become…To leave you… I never wanted to leave you..! I love you…_

America laughed maniacally—almost evilly, pushing the blade farther into the other's neck. "I thought you loved me! You said you loved me! But then you always go and leave me all alone in the big house when I was small! I thought you loved me! And yet you left me alone for years!" He screamed louder, digging the knife deeper... and deeper...and deeper...trying to force the other to give him an answer…Trying so hard..! …To hear anything that will tame his despicable actions.

Arthur gagged at his windpipe being sliced in two—being virtually impossible to give an answer. Tears start streaming down his face uncontrollably, mixing in disgustingly with his blood from his mouth—dripping from the sides of his face to the ground below them.

He snapped his eyes in a forced open. His eyes shifted everywhere—unknowing where to keep them, being so afraid of seeing the unforgiving world around them. His eyes stopped abruptly at the large dresser mirror in front of them in the dimply lit room—it felt as if the world was only him, his precious Alfred… and the mirror holding all its contents in its reflection.

The horrified Englishman could see himself covered in crimson liquid—his neck not even visible anymore from all the murky blood. He could see his own face—filled with fear, regret, love for his America, pain piercing from his eyes.

His eyes were terrified to look at the other nation, but somehow inched to stare at the delusion and hurt on the other's face…Along with the love and kindness that was trapped underneath… He immediately shut his eyes again whilst he cried, building up all his strength, struggling to speak out.

"I-I do l-love you..." Arthur choked out to say—straining himself vigorously to spit out his words like his own blood draining from his lips. "I-I always...h-h-have...always...w-will..." Forcing himself to say once again—getting harder every time to just speak. "I…love you..!" He cried even harder—the pain being even more than the blade in his throat.

The fluids that would fall from the English country were seen as only vivacious red in color—looking as if the elder was crying blood. His eyes became immensely bloodshot, his brain couldn't send out any pleasure sensors because there was too much pain coursing through ever vein in his body—as he cried…He might as well be crying blood.

_I love you… I love you… Alfred I—_

Now the American began to weep hysterically—tears rapidly falling down his cheeks, stopping his attack for a moment. Arthur felt the other tremble, but then tense back up almost as fast as the American started crying.

America tightened his clutch on both the knife and England's hands. "I-I l-love y-you t-too..." He choked on a sob before finishing, "I love you more than anything..."

_Alfred I'm..!_

He began to slice England's neck even farther causing the other to choke and gag even more, feeling his entire throat being cut—his vision turning white. Arthur noticed that he was not breathing anymore...Oh so close to the point where his mind went blank. Tears never stopped—they will never stop…

"That's why I can't let you leave me again... I love you Arthur..." America reassured lovingly.

"I'm sorry Al.."

In one quick motion, America cut through England's neck, immediately causing the elder's eyes to open wide and gasp one more last breath before his head fell off his body onto the cold floor of America's home, with his entire instantly going limp. Blood continued to drip out from the corners of the head's mouth.

America chuckled darkly with eyes still pouring out tears of happiness, sadness—but for sure no guilt of what he had done to his love. He immediately released his grip on the headless body's arms—letting it fall lifelessly limp on the ground.

England's head lied face up with his eyes paralyzed wide open in fear and sadness, mouth slightly agape in shock. The head stared vacantly upwards and tears can be seen continuing to drip down from the corners of his eyes. Blood matted his hair along with his body lying not too far off in front of the American, with him only looking down with a smile that held sanity by a single thread—it was insanity that covered his smile. Such a sinister smile…

Blood pooled all over the place and continued to do so. Scarlet mass engulfed the floors—surrounding the body, America's feet, England's head... It was everywhere... _everywhere…_

He continued to look down at the severed head that was his England with malice hazing in his eyes, but love illuminated from beneath; hiding from danger—all with a grin. Alfred picked up the bloody head having the crimson liquid pour seep through his fingers and drip down to be eaten greedily by his clothes.

He smiled tenderly, but with darkness shrouding his true sight, he hadn't even known fully consciously what truly took place by the use of his own hands.

His hands are just too bloody—too stained…

America held the stunned head to face him—to look at the other's fear filled eyes with his own loving ones that stood blind of the event's full occurrence, "I love you Arthur..." Alfred held up England's head from the sides of his skull close to his face to kiss lovingly the slightly parted cold, dead, color drained lips.

The American could taste the metallic blood that began to dry on the Brit's mouth—he smiled lowering the head from his own to hug it dearly to his chest.

"Now you won't ever leave me again..." Alfred clutched on tighter, his face turning into a strained painful expression as tears started down once again...and forever will be... He kept smiling fondly of his Arthur in his arms.

He didn't need to be told twice of the horrible thing he had committed... But his mind was so hazed with pain of the past and now of his new found loss that he remained in denial of ever doing such a thing. In his mind—

Arthur will finally stay with him forever…

"You won't leave me—" He whispered, chuckling sadly. Tears continued to fall freely down his face mixing in with the blood of the dead. He dropped to his knees, holding on tighter to the bodiless head—burying his nose in Arthur's hair to capture every essence of the elder along with the scent of spilt blood. His smile remained—imprinting itself on Arthur's skull.

It was only a matter of time before this tragedy caught up with Alfred.

It was only… a matter… of time…

As time flickered away for suit like a weak candle…Nothing but deep anguish overtook the air around the two countries. The hushed stillness was still too loud to lonely ears.

Shh… Can you hear the screams of the silence..?

"Ever...Again..."

Fin.


	2. Post Story Notes Updated

I cant believe I wrote that horrid thing... IGGY! *SOBS* England! ;_;

This just get out of my head no matter how many times I told it to get out. =_='''

And this is also the first time I wrote something disturbing like this so I hope I did okay. I know its not overly detailed with gore and killing n stuff but thats okay, I wont give you nightmare or bad feelings afterwards :D

This is a one-shot and will stay like that no matter how many ppl tell me to continue it so Iggy will live and no matter how many ways my mind can figure out to do that. I won't write it and this will stay as a one-shot. Period.

So there it is. My post story notes. I was going to put this at the end of the story but it didn't fit the mood so I put it as a different chapter which wasn't a chapter but just notes.

Hope you enjoyed this little thing

I shall write more things and yes Im still working on Britannian Idiot American Idiot and I have the winner's one-shots (Not depressing and disturbing like this. I likes me my angst and fluff) on the way too so hang on for me just a little bit longer!

* * *

><p>Update notes-<p>

Okay the part above was old notes. This one is new notes.

A couple things:

I re uploaded the story since it wasn't appearing in the archives.

I added more detail, cleaned it up, polished it, made it prettier.

If you want to read the original story w/out the updates. Check my profile

So all in all. Since I had to re upload it anyway I fixed it up.

The notes above are still in effect. I will get the one-shots and BRITANNIAN IDIOT AMERICAN IDIOT competed as soon as I can!

Enjoy!

REVIEW NAO


End file.
